


Do you see the rainbow?

by sinkluvbug



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexuality, Gay, Gen, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Character, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug
Summary: Julie explains what pride is to the guys.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Do you see the rainbow?

It was June. That meant the sun was always out, the air was fresh and warm, and school was done. It also meant more time for the band to be together and to practice, which was what they had been doing since Julie got out of school in May.

Today was a practice day for the band. Alex, Reggie and Luke were sitting in the studio, waiting for Julie to come. But it had been 20 minutes since practice was supposed to start, and she was nowhere to be found.

Luke let out an exasperated sigh. “Alright, where is she? Julie’s never late, and she’s never missed band practice. Something is up.”

Alex and Reggie nodded. They knew their lead singer wouldn’t bail on them.

As almost if saying her name was a calling to her, Julie opened the barn doors and walked in, her cheeks flushed and her body panting from running.

The guys sat up and looked at her. “Julie, where have you been? And why are you dressed like that?” Luke asked.

Luke was right; Julie was dressed differently than normal. Her face had pink, purple and blue painted stripes on it, and her hair had a butterfly clip in it with the same colors. Her shirt was navy and had a small bi flag pinned to it, and her jean shorts were pink.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you guys. Flynn and I are going to pride later today. You can come if you want.” Julie said, smiling.

The guys looked at her, puzzled. “Pride?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, pride! You know, the big parade hosted every June to celebrate the LGBTQ+ community?” Julie said.

Alex’s eyes lit up. “That’s a thing now?”

Julie nodded slowly. She was becoming more confused, but then it hit her.

“Oh. Right. You guys are from the 90s- you wouldn’t know this was a thing.” She chuckled.

Alex walked over closer to Julie. “There’s a celebration now for gay people.”

Julie nodded. “Is there a problem with that?”

“No, no! I think it’s awesome!” Alex said.

He looked back at Luke and Reggie, who were giving him the “dude, she doesn’t know you’re gay” look.

Alex faced Julie again. “It’s cool because I’m gay. They never did anything like that when I was alive.”

Julie smiled. “Cool, me too! Well, I’m bi. Which means that I like both boys and girls.”

Reggie stepped next to Alex and looked at her. “There’s a term for that now too?”

Julie laughed. The guys were really behind in everything. “Go sit down. I’ll catch you guys up on this stuff.”

________________

Almost 20 minutes and 500 questions later, Julie had finally explained everything that had to do with the LGBTQ+ after the guys had died.

“So, let me get this straight. Reggie and I are bi, Luke is pan, and Alex is gay. How did we all manage to not be straight?” Julie asked, chuckling.

“Yeah. I guess we all just got lucky,” Alex said.

Julie stood up. “You guys should come with Flynn and I to pride. It would be really fun.”

Each guy grinned and followed her outside. They were excited now. They could be who they wanted with no shame.

It was crazy, bring three gay ghosts to a big celebration. Alex was in awe of just everything the entire time. Reggie loved seeing all the colors that people wore and how awesome all of the flags were. Luke loved seeing all the bands play.

“We should play here next year!” He said to Julie.

She smiled at him. “Yeah. That would be awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :)) I really liked the idea of Julie taking the band to pride so I decided to write my version of it. Every single person in their band isn't straight, let's face it.


End file.
